the feris wheel of love
by wolfguy96
Summary: this is a yaoi based on the scene in pokemon black and white were you and N are in the feris wheel


This is a yaoi story about the scene in pokemon black and white. If you cant stand graphic gay sex then gtfo!.

As I just got out of the poke centre to heal all my pokemon I go to the right of town because I heard there was a fare going on there. To my surprise I saw N there. "N that sexy beast I remember the last time I saw him…there's something about him that just makes me go…I can't explain it I just…I want him…". I walked up to him expecting to battle me but he just stared at me. He then finally talked "follow me I need to talk to you" I got hard when he said that I really hoped he would fuck me…or maybe suck my cock…or maybe I would suck his….or maybe even just a kiss I don't care I just need to feel him. I went into the little cart thing in the faris wheel with him. The ride started and he started talking about how he wants to free all the pokemon in the world "I would free all of my pokemon for you sexy" he looked at me and blushed and said "umm ugh oh…." I felt so embraced I didn't mean to say that out loud. I quickly turned around and started crying. "oh im…im so sorry" he started rubbing my back and I got even harder. "I…I have…feelings for you N…i..i love you" I knew he wasn't interested then as the cart got half way it made a loud screech and stopped. "oh no we could be here for hours" he said. I didn't know what to do a hour or more with the guy I always wanted. It could be the perfect opportunity for me and him to finally make love. "were you serious about the whole free your pokemon for me". "….yes i…I would do a lot to be with you…i…I love you". I said still with tears running down my face. He washed my tears off and caressed my face "you know I never got this close to". I was so deep in love for N I could barely move or talk. All I could do was slowly close my pants. "mmm I love how big it is". "th…thank you..i bet yours is bigger…can I see". N dropped his pants and showed me is super hard 7 inch cock "oh…wow….i bet that would feel great in me" I turned around and he slowly caressed my hips it felt great. "oh…N im so hard!" then he prepped my ass and slowly inserted hus massive cock "ahh so tight!". He inserted it all the way in and started humping me. "oh N yes! I can feel every inch!". He humped me faster and then got a tight grip on my cock and started pumping it. "oh N yes!". "oh god so tight! I don't know if I can take much more!". "oh N don't rush! I want to feel your warm cum". I could feel him grab my hips very hard it kinda hurt and he pumped my tight anus really hard I know he is close to cumming. "oh you are so tight i..i am cumming!". And just like that I could fell my ass fill with his delicious cum. "oh my god it fells so good having your hot seed in me!". I could feel his sperm on my prostate. "oh I feel sorry for you. How could I just leave you their with such blue balls?" he then took his giant cock out of my tight hole. He turned me around then started licking my cock. "oh my N that fells good". He stuck my super rock hard cock in his mouth and started sucking on it. "oh N yess! You don't know how long I have been lusting after this moment" he kept sucking on it faster and faster. "oh N not so fast im gonna.." and then I came inside his hot mouth. "oh I love your yummy cummies baby ;)" I was panting heavily "ohhhhh N that felt so good!". N caressed my face "glad you liked it my love". "you don't know how much I wanted you to say that". He then kissed me with toung "I love you brian". "I love you more N. do I have to join team plasma to be with you my love?". "I guess so…I can only be with you if you realise all your pokemon". "hmm honey I would do anything to be with you" I then gave all my pokemon to him. "you know they could be set free in team plasmas secret garden. You could still visit them". "aww that sounds nice". He hugged me tight then the ride started again. When we got out 2 plasma grunts came up to us "my lord N are you ok". "oh im better then ok. That was the best ride of my life" he then hugged me tight "ugh sir what is going on here?". "im in love grunt". "ugh with another male sir?". "do you have a problem with that grunt?". "ugh….no sir….". when he said he was in love with me I knew we were gonna be soul mates.


End file.
